


A Bit Optimistic

by Brolinismerthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic!Merthur, Established Relationship, M/M, smut :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin makes dinner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Optimistic

Arthur got home a little late from the office tonight. As soon as he entered the doorway to the flat, Arthur was commanded to sit at the table.  
~*~  
“What is it?” He questioned as he pushed the chunks and lumps around the bowl Merlin had set in front of him.  
“Stew,” Merlin replied joining him at the table with his own bowl.  
“I can see that. I meant from where?”  
“I made it,” he said, casually.  
“You?” Arthur asked, shocked. He pointed at the contents of the bowl, “Made this? But you don’t cook.”  
“I do now,” Merlin said as he picked up a spoonful and began to blow on it.  
Arthur watched his lips purse, and the steam swirl off of the food. His eyes traveled down to Merlin's fingers, wrapped around the spoon, lifting it to his mouth, and back to Merlin’s lips as they closed around it. “Try it,” he said through a mouthful.  
Arthur’s gaze returned to his own bowl and he slowly scooped up a brown lump onto his spoon. Mimicking Merlin’s previous motions, be blew on it and cautiously placed it in his mouth. 

Merlin had never cooked a day in his life. It was always his mum, piling his plate full of potatoes, meats, vegetables, and the like. Now that he lived with Arthur, it became part of Arthur's routine to come home and make dinner for the two of them. The most Merlin did was pick up the phone and order take away; not that Arthur didn't mind cooking. It was soothing, actually. So, the fact that Merlin had “cooked” something, well, that was a little off putting, to say the least.

Merlin watched as he took a bite, moving the contents around in his mouth, tasting the flavors and textures. His pained looking face soon smoothed over to absolute astonishment.  
“Merlin!” He shouted after he’d swallowed. “This is amazing! Where did you learn to make this?” he shoveled another, larger, spoonful into his mouth.  
Blush creeped up his cheeks at Arthur’s praise. “Erm, I saw it in one of your cookbooks? I thought I would surprise you,” he said with a watery smile.  
Arthur just beamed at him. He set down his spoon and grabbed Merlin’s free hand. “Well, color me surprised.”  
They talked about their day as they enjoyed the home cooked meal, Arthur, having seconds.  
~*~  
“Oh, no you don’t,” Arthur swatted Merlin’s hand away from collecting his empty bowl. “I’ll do the dishes tonight, Chef Boyardee.”  
“But-“ Merlin protested.  
“Nope. No buts, Mister,” Arthur said. Then paused on his way to the kitchen. “Well, maybe later,” he winked.  
Merlin followed him and pinched his bum, scurrying in front of him and throwing a cheeky grin over his shoulder.  
Getting to the sink before Arthur, he turned on the water. “Beatcha,” he teased.  
Arthur rolled his eyes. “Fine. You wash, I’ll dry,” he stated as he set the bowls in the water. He turned to find a container for the left over stew, but not before he pressed his front against Merlin’s back and reached down and squeezed Merlin’s pert little cheeks. “Deal?” he whispered in Merlin’s ear.  
And Merlin, the little bastard, leaned back and grind his bum against Arthur’s already hardening cock. “Deal,” his voice was dark and seductive, causing Arthur to twitch in his trousers.  
Restraining himself from taking Merlin right there, letting the sink over flow and puddle at their feet, he turned and continued his search for a container.

They got in a rhythm, Merlin washing and Arthur drying, bowl after bowl. Merlin began to sway his hips as he stared to hum. Arthur was trying to figure out what song he was humming when finally, Merlin held a soap covered spoon up to his mouth, “YOU’RE THE VOICE TRY AND UNDERSTAND IT!” He sang loudly into his faux microphone. “MAKE A NOISE AND MAKE IT CLEAR!” He thrust the spoon in Arthur’s direction, soap flying near his eye. “Oh, sorry!” Merlin giggled as he tried to wipe away the suds with soapy hands.  
“Merlin! You’re making it worse you, oaf!” Arthur teased, with no malice in his voice, as he swatted away the hands.  
“ _Sorry_ ,” Merlin said sarcastically as he scooped up more foam from the sink and wiped it on Arthur’s face, making a sudsy beard. He giggled as Arthur stood there with his arms crossed and gave him a pointed glare.  
“You’ll pay for that,” he threatened.  
“Oh? How so?” Merlin cocked an eyebrow and booped Arthur’s nose, leaving suds in its place; he smiled.  
Arthur wiggled his nose and wiped his hand across his own face, gathering the suds in his palm. He then proceeded to smear them across Merlin’s cheek and forehead and over his entire face.  
Merlin closed his eyes and mouth, and held his breath as Arthur flicked off the remains on his fingers at him. He peeked open an eye and let out his breath, “prat.”  
“Serves you right,” he smirked, wiping his hands on a cloth. He handed it to Merlin.  
After cleaning off his face, Merlin threw the cloth back at Arthur and resumed the washing; he was dancing again. Wiggling his hips and sloshing the water about.  
Arthur rolled his eyes and turned off the water.  
“Hey! We’re not done yet!”  
“Too right,” Arthur wrapped his arms around the thin waist and pressed him into a kiss.  
Merlin let out a surprised whimper. His eyes fluttered closed as his wet hands ran up the length of Arthur’s back, resting on his shoulder blades. Breaking apart, Merlin giggled. “Maybe I should cook more often, eh?”  
“Maybe we should get you an apron,” Arthur whispered raggedly.  
“You’d like that, would you?” Merlin kissed into his jawline.  
“More so if you were naked underneath,” his voice hitched as Merlin’s tongue made its way to his Adam’s apple.  
“Mm,” the sound vibrated through Arthur’s skin and made his hairs stick up on end.  
“Mm,” Arthur agreed, hoisting Merlin up by his bum and turning to sit him on the counter.  
Merlin laughed, he wrapped his ankles around Arthur’s waist and ran his fingers through his silky blond hair.  
It was Arthur’s turn to lick and nip at his ear, jaw, and neck, before settling on sucking his collar bone.  
Merlin moaned, his dick swelling at the feel of Arthur’s warm breath on his cool skin. Arthur’s hands were slowly trailing up under Merlin’s shirt, pulling it off in one quick movement. His tongue found his nipples, already peaked at his arousal, licking circles around them. Merlin’s hands tugged at his hair. His head was thrown back, his breaths short and fast. Arthur’s hand palmed at Merlin’s cock through his jeans, extracting delicious moans from him. He fumbled with Merlin’s zip.  
Panting, he lifted off the counter so Arthur could shove his jeans down to his thighs. His cock released from his pants, Merlin whimpered. Arthur’s gorgeous, kiss swollen lips wrapped around the head, his tongue licking off the precome. Merlin gasped and pulled at his hair. “Arthur,” he moaned, as he thrust his hips up. Arthur’s hand joined his mouth and was pumping and sucking as he looked up at Merlin biting his lip.  
He didn't want to make him come just yet. Instead, his lips dragged over to his sharp hip bone, sucking at as he undid his own zip; his trousers, tightening at the sound of Merlin’s groans. He made his was up to Merlin’s mouth, darting his tongue in and demanding entry, which Merlin gave, willingly.  
“My front pocket,” Merlin breathed into Arthur’s mouth. He pulled away and reached down into the pocket. A condom and small packet of lube tucked safely inside.  
“Planning this, were you?” Arthur accused as he ripped open the lube packet.  
“Maybe a bit optimistic,” Merlin said as he kicked off the remainder of his clothes.  
“Shameless hussy,” Arthur retorted and coated his two fingers with the warm gel. He pulled Merlin closer to the edge of the counter and spread his legs wide. Kissing him, he trailed his slick fingers up Merlin’s inner thigh and teased his hole. “Come on,” Merlin begged. Arthur pushed the tip of his forefinger in, tight and hot. Slowly, he pushed all the way. Sweet, needy sounds escaped Merlin’s lips as Arthur worked him open, adding another finger after a few thrusts.  
Arthur grabbed Merlin by the waist and pulled him down from where he sat. He turned him and bent him over the counter, working his fingers back into him. Merlin pressed his hot cheek on the cool tile under his face, “I-I’m ready, Arthur,” he gasped. Merlin heard the sound of the condom being ripped open and the sound Arthur’s moan as rolled it on himself. He felt a hot hand grasp his hips and waited for Arthur to fill him up once more.  
Arthur’s cock was throbbing. The look of Merlin just waiting to be taken by him made him ache with need. He grabbed his hip in one hand and his own cock in the other, lining up with Merlin’s entrance. He pushed in, slowly, for Merlin to adjust to size. Merlin grunted and groaned. Arthur pumped in and out, slow, as to prolong his orgasm as much as he could.  
“Come on, Arthur,” Merlin pushed back and gasped. “Fuck me.”  
Arthur took that as the hint to go faster. He sped up his pace, in and out. Slapping skin against skin as he fucked Merlin faster, harder. “Yes, Arthur.”  
Merlin pulled at his own dick as Arthur grind into him, pushing and pulling at his hips. He could feel his fingers digging into his skin, leaving bruises. He tugged hard at himself and in one, two, three strokes he was coming all over the cabinets, with Arthur’s name on his lips. Arthur followed soon after, grinding deep into Merlin and shuttering above him; his breath hot and panting in Merlin’s ear.  
He straightened and turned to face Arthur, his softening cock pulled out of him. Merlin stared up at him, his eyes, heavy with post orgasm sleep, a tired smile on his lips. “That’s one way to avoid doing the dishes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
